henrydangerfandomcomfandomcom-20200213-history
Man Cave
The Man Cave is Captain Man's secret headquarters, located underneath Junk N' Stuff. Description To get into the Man Cave, one would have to enter a secret elevator which goes very deep down until he/she plummets to the ground. Inside are a bunch of technological equipment such as Captain Man's computer communicator, a secret door that leads somewhere, and two tubes to take Captain Man and his sidekick Kid Danger to the surface to fight crime in Swellview made by Schwoz. To get up to the surface, he would have to yell "Up the tube". One of the tubes takes the individual up to the Junk N' Stuff garage through a car's engine, as shown when Piper was taking a peak. The interior of the cave has a futuristic appearance to it, matching the colors of Captain Man's suit of red, blue, yellow and silver. While being located deep underground, the Man Cave is known for its surprisingly great Wi-Fi reception. As a result, videos can be streamed should one pull out their cellphone to view them. It also has its own "National Manthem", though rarely recited. The Man Cave is also physically known to outsiders of Swellview in the sense of it making physical appearances in Captain Man's streaming backgrounds; a group of four lucky people got to visit the Man Cave one time as part of a promotion. Known Rooms *Main room *Ray's room *Schwoz's room *Guest room *Bathroom *Storage room *Weapons room *Prisoner Cell Contents *'Tubes' - Tubes that can take Captain Man and Kid Danger to their destination lifting them using sting winds. One tube is connected to a car's engine in the Junk N' Stuff garage. *'Super Computer' - A highly advanced computer used mainly by Charlotte to keep track of villains in Swellview and gain information, it is revealed that it also has cable television. *'Hidden Weapons Vault' - A shelf of highly dangerous weapons hidden in the floor of the Man Cave. A list of these gadgets can be found here. *'Auto Snacker' - A machine in the wall where if you hold your hand to it, and say the name of a food, the food will come out of the machine. Residents *Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Nate Thunderman *Schwoz Schwartz *Gooba Gooch (previously) *Laylani (possibly) *Bork (possibly) *Brad Belcher (temporarily) Trivia *The Man Cave is inspired from the Batcave in the Batman continuity, down from having a secret entrance to having a computer to keep track of criminal activity. *The Auto Snacker reads Food-O-Matic in The Danger Begins, while in later episodes it reads Auto Snacks. *It's revealed in Jasper's Real Girlfriend that Schwoz can bring every family member to the Man Cave, except for Winnie Schwartz. **It is likely that Schwoz no longer has this restriction, as Winnie is seen in the Man Cave in her subsequent appearances. *It is revealed in a motion comic that there are stairs that lead to Junk N' Stuff. The Season 4 episode Up The Stairs! later confirms this. *It is stated in The Danger Begins that there is a hot tub in the man cave. *Captain Man states in Hour of Power that he had another Man Cave prior to that episode's events. This means during the nine years that have past, the current cave was built just not too long before the events of the show's premiere episode. **It is revealed that there are 10 Man Caves, scattered all over Swellview, including the one which Ray and Drex were partners at the time. *Ray once let Brad stay in the Man Cave for two months when his girlfriend dumped him to try to make up for getting him turned invisible. *It is revealed in The Trouble With Frittles, that the Man Cave is located 0.5 miles underneath Junk N Stuff. **According to Schwoz, in Up The Stairs!, it is 242 stories beneath the surface. **As of Secret Room, the new Man Cave is now located 0.7 miles below Junk-n-Stuff. This, therefore, leaves many contradictions as to how deep below the surface the cave really is. *In The Danger Begins, the Tubes have a different design from what they look like today. *The buttons in the elevator to the Man Cave didn’t have a question mark button between the Up and Down Buttons until Secret Room. *During the transition to the Man Cave, right before the camera goes down the elevator, you can see a duck mask on one of the shelves. This mask was seen on iCarly and it belonged to crazy fangirl, Mandy. Gallery